The Prince and Me
by NikkyB
Summary: Repost: I hope you like this one. James is the Prince of Gryffindor and Lily is another muggleborn student at Hogwarts. Follow Lily's search of learning herself, and James' journey of learning his future kingship.
1. First Encounters

_**Then Prince and Me  
By:**__ NikkyB  
__**Chapter One:**__ First Encounters  
__**Rating:**__ I'm going to make it T.  
__**Couples:**__ JP/LE SB/OC RL/OC  
__**Summary:**__ Lily is a regular witch trying to live with her family trying to neglect her and completing her education. She is a beautiful and quite girl that is in for the journey of her life. James, or rather Prince James, is Crown Prince of Gryffindor. It has been decided by the royal family that he must go to the prestigious Hogwarts in order to "mingle" with his future right hands. He has always been the fun guy of the family. Will he be able to put those characteristics aside to take the crown in his rightful duty at a time of war? Let us see.  
__**Warning:**__ I plan to make this a rather long story and will hate anyone who does not send me a review. I like constructive critiques. _

_I would also like to say that this story will skid off the track of the regular books. The people who are evil and the people who are nice will remain the same but it's not following the Harry Potter world exactly (as you can tell from the summary). And this is not going to be the same as the movie. It is only lightly based on it. _

_I also suggests stories by Mark My Words. To mark my words (Your welcome : - P) _

"_**Life is like breakfast, you just mix all the ingredients, and it will all come together in your stomach." **_

_**-Tre Cool **_

_**HRH Prince James to End Private Schooling**_

_**After generations of Royal children being cooped up within their Palace walls and being privately tutored, crown Prince James of Gryffindor has decided with his family to begin schooling at the prestigious Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There, he will further his education with others of his age. Normally, Children his age can only be accepter at the age of 11. When asked if exceptions were being made for the Royal Family Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster, has said,**_

"_**Mr. Potter is at the level that anybody his age should be. We have high expectations of him." **_

_**Within school His Royal Highness shall constantly have a guard of two body guards with him as well as a private room and bathe. In a press conference early yesterday Prince James had this to say when asked what he would wish to accomplish at school.**_

"_**All I want is to be able to further my education with everybody else. It's as plain and simple as that." When asked about his future duties as a senior member of the royal family he said, "I shall proudly and confidently take the thrown." **_

_**I Rita Skeeter question this. I have always been a fan of this young Royal but we all know him as our little Party Prince. Will he be able to shape up? We shall see. But for all you Hogwarts girls out their, expect a Hot one in school this September. Until next time.**_

_**-Rita Skeeter**_

The article had come out towards the end of August and Lily Evans was uninterested. She had much more on her mind. She was presently in her bedroom, sitting in the young daylight, reading a novel. Yesterday's issue of Witch Weekly was currently sitting at the bottom of the bin.

Lily Evans was an unusual girl. Unusual in both worlds really. For one thing she was a witch. This made her stand out in the "muggle" world. However, she was also different in the Wizarding world. She was a muggleborn. Physically she was stunning. She had the darkest sparkling emerald green eyes and glowing red hair. She had porcelain skin that was sprinkled with freckles. On more than one occasion she had been confused as being Irish. Lily liked the ways she looked but loved the fact that she had a concealing unflattering uniform. She wasn't one to show off.

Lily could be shy on occasion. She didn't speak out of turn. Within her group of friends she was a bubbly, beautiful person; it just took time to break down that barrier. She was always willing to help the younger and easy going with the older. Lily loved her world. She usually didn't have problems fitting in when she was a child but Hogwarts was a comfort zone. It was also someplace she felt she could accomplish something.

Lily made her way downstairs and was greeted by the yelling of her mother, telling her to go upstairs and get changed. Rose Evans was one of consistency and order. She didn't like it when one of her daughters stayed in their nightgowns all day. So lily went upstairs and wore a green shirt and some trousers. Today she was allowed to go to Diagon Alley and shop for her school supplies with her friend Ashley. Her friends were the world to her.

Lily then proceeded to once again go into the question. Half a grapefruit was waiting for her.

"Eat quickly and your sister will take you to the Leaky Cauldron." Her other said in a flat voice.

"She offered to?" Lily questioned taking a piece of the grapefruit. This was not a usual happening in the Evans' house.

"Of course not," her mother snapped. Then with a smile on her face she said, "She has a date with Vernon. I just don't feel up to driving you all the way there. Petunia you are going to be late!"

"I'm right here Mother!" Petunia said walking into the kitchen. Petunia was a lanky, tall blonde girl. She had a certain unique quality. She was not considered beautiful, like Lily, but she wasn't ugly either. Petunia however had a very large ego. She believed that she was queen of the world, or at least was the most deserving of the position.

She turned and looked at Lily with distain. "Well, let's get a move on then. I don't have much time."

Lily rolled her eyes and followed her sister outside into the car. She could not wait to meet with Ashley. It had been far to long. Her other friend Marlene had no means of getting there. Her parents were rather high ranked at the ministry and everyone knew that the ministry was in a riot.

They drove in silence for about half an hour. "Be sure to be out here and ready to leave by 4:00. I'll have to go home and get ready for dinner," said Petunia "I'm meeting Vernon's parents tonight."

Vernon Dursley was the worst humanly possible man you could ever have the displeasure of meeting in your whole life. He was a jerk, ass, arrogant, inconsiderate, lowlife, frat-boy, but-faced miscreant. He was about 6 feet tall which was good for petunia. Physically…let us just say he was circular. He had a very misogynistic attitude and even though she didn't get along with her sister, Vernon Dursley did not deserve anyone. Petunia seemed to like him.

"Make a right here." Lily said pointing towards an old alley. Lily stepped out of the car and heard it speed away. She chuckled to herself knowing that Petunia must have been scared of the location. She was standing in front of an old building, with rats, spiders, and dust as its surrounding. To the naked eye it was an alley that a lonesome girl would not want to stand in front of. Lily however knocked on the front door twice, shook the door knob to the right, then opened the door.

As she walked in there was a unanimous "holding of the breath" in the room. Everybody looked towards the light that had just been let into the room. She quickly pulled out her wand and everyone went back to laughing and chatting loudly. Lily stepped over towards the bartender. He was a middle aged man, in muggle terms, with a growing hunchback, but a welcoming face.

"Hello Mr. Tom" Lily said with a smile.

"Hello Miss Evans," he replied looking up at her. "I am assuming you need my help to get into the alley.

"You're assuming right Mr. Tom," she said. "Did you happen to see Ashley walk in here?" she asked as they walked towards the back room.

"Yes, in fact, she was here no ten minutes ago." He said standing in front of a brick wall. He pulled out his wand and topped on it in a complex arm movement and the bricks proceeded to move one by one into an order that separated them, making a door way.

"Thank you," said Lily.

"Anytime love," he replied.

Before Lily could concentrate on buying her school supplies she wanted to find Ashley. Looking down at her watch she saw that she had about 6 hours. Tucking her hair up into a pony tail she dove into the wave of the crowd.

OOOOOO

James Potter was sitting in his parent's private quarters with stack loads of newspapers in front of him. One after the other they were headlining doubts of his future reign. Honestly, he just wanted a little normalcy in his life. Everyone else had different things on their minds.

"Now James," began his mother, "you must take this seriously."

"Don't you think I do!" he snapped back.

"Of course, my dear boy, but we can't afford and mistakes here. In given time you will succeed us by taking the thrown, and this is the opportunity for you to prepare. It's time to grow up, otherwise you _won't_ be prepared."

James stuffed a couple of jelly beans in his mouth and hastily stood up. They were driving him over the edge. "Then I hope you see fit, that Beatrice become Queen at 14."

"James," said his father in a composed manner "That's not far behind you. You will be 20 at the time of ascending the thrown unless I feel it necessary for it to be earlier."

"O yes," said James in a sarcastic manner of comprehension, "I'm forgetting Nester…"

"O, don't threaten us!"

"Yes, yes I'm forgetting Nester," continued James "cousin Bartholomew's bumbling idiot of a son Nester, the 47 year old virgin in diapers. O the people will rejoice!"

"Enough!" said King Harold catching on to the tension. "Know you will be the future King do you here me."

"Yes sir."

"Good, then we are on the same page," he said taking his seat. "James there is certain burdens of being a member of this family. I know it can get difficult and I'm not saying not to enjoy your time at Hogwarts. However, you must take seriously your education. I would like to leave this world seeing Voldemort gone. If not then I would like to leave knowing that I haven't left my people to suffer. We must be going know. Get some rest son."

And with that the King and Queen left the room leaving James to fend for himself. James Potter sat in the chair his father was seated in moments ago and closed his eyes. He inhaled the sent of his father's cologne. It had always been reassuring to him but intimidating all at the same time. He remembered the times when his parents would have balls and he would sit on the Kings thrown and look on as the gentlemen in classy suits and the ladies in beautiful gowns waltzed by. Lately life had been like that. Things just waltzed by in one big blur.

James Potter was a member of the Gryffindor Royal Family. In fact, he was Crown Prince. James new that abdicating the thrown was out of the question. He didn't even want to abdicate the thrown. He, as well as everyone around him, new that he was proud to be a Gryffindor. He was always willing to fight for it. He just wished that at times he could turn it off.

This, Rita Skeeter, was why he wanted to go to Hogwarts. To be a kid and have some fun before the pressure really came in. He planned to have fun. Once again however his parents turned it into a political matter. James loved his parents very much and they always tried to keep him happy, but they were after all the King and Queen.

James looked at the clock. It was quarter to ten. Today he was to go to Diagon Alley. His mum's assistant, Lena, had suggested sending a houself to collect his things but James wanted to go on his own. He wanted the experience of buying ones own school supplies.

"Ready to go Your Highness?" came a voice. James opened his eyes and saw it was Kevin, one of his body guards. The other was Troy. As a part of his protection services James needed two body guards with him at all times, but had convinced his parents to make it only one today. Sure he resented it quite often, but he defiantly appreciated the two of them. They had become close friends and trustees.

"Kevin, do you mind doing me a favour?" he asked. After getting a questioning look from Kevin he continued. "Can you change out of that suit and wear something that will help you blend in. I don't want to cause a riot?"

Five minutes later the two had made their way to the apparition point off the palace grounds.

"Now, please let's just act normal." said James.

Kevin took hold of his forearm. Before he apparated Kevin said, "Whatever you say, your highness." James gave him a death glare and they were off.

XXXXXX

Lily was standing in front of Madame Malkins dress store. She was looking at a beautiful teal ball gown. It was very clean cut and simple but elegant and stunning. Lily would have bought the dress on impulse but as she was cursed with being level headed she new that she would not have any occasion to wear it. Lily took a closer look and saw a reflection illuminating off the store window. It was one of a familiar face quietly approaching her. A grin began to form on Lily's face and she swiftly turned around.

"Ashley!" she exclaimed, gathering her friend into an embrace. They hadn't seen each other for such a long time and Lily was so happy to finally be going back to her regular school phase. "I've missed you!"

Ashley pulled back so that she could be face to face with Lily. She had a chocolate brown hair and gray eyes. She was rather pretty. She got fair enough attention from the guys and gave them the attention right back. Ashley had a bubbly personality that sometimes bubbled over but Lily loved her for it. "I've missed you as well!" she yelled. As they began to walk she continued to talk. "Summer was magnificent. I went to France and saw some of the most gorgeous guys. And the food was so good. Agh! It's to die for. And it's such a beautiful city. The lights, the architecture, the history, and the character. Anyways so how have you been?"

Lily was a little less anxious to answer. "Alright. It wasn't too bad. I'm alive."

"I'm sorry Lily. Hey, once we're done with Hogwarts I promise we'll by ourselves a beautiful flat, were you can finally live in peace. Alright?" Lily just laughed in response. And with that they continued their day having a good time. They went ahead and bought all their school supplies. Ashley needed a new wand as she had accidentally broken hers whilst parading through Paris on the back of some guy's motorbike. They decided to leave their uniforms for last. So the girls made their way back to Madam Malkins and dealt with the issue of some new robes.

OOOOOOO

James was having a very good day. It felt good to be outside, breathing the fresh air, and interacting with the people. And most people didn't even recognize him. He did have on a beanie and sunglasses however. It was rather hot but they were working. Currently James and Kevin were paying for the sundaes they bought when they turned around to see a huge crowd of people gathered around the square in front of Gringotts. They seemed to be cheering. James had never seen a rally before and it automatically caught his curiosity.

"What is all this about?" asked James.

"We should leave," said Kevin.

"No. I want to know what is happening," James said stubbornly. And so he made his way through the crowd letting out a bunch of "excuse me's" and pushing forward. He heard someone talking but it was muffled. Kevin wasn't far behind. He finally got to the front. There was a middle aged man in the back of a podium. He had sandy hair that was noticeably graying from the roots. He had on silver wire framed glasses, some new dress robes, and tall hat.

"…and with these new procedures we shall be able to take a step fourth into making everything better for the people. The royal family and the ministry are tirelessly working together to take our world back to its original peace." He took a deep breath here. The man seemed happy that everything was running smoothly and continued. James took of his beanie and ran his hand through his hair.

"I know that man," mumbled James to Kevin. "He was at one of the meeting my dad took me to."

"…and we hope that you can all support us in these new steps." He seemed to have the crowd when a man from the other side of the crown yelled out his opinion.

"Damn the royal family! Damn the Ministry. We have members of our families dieing left and right. Muggles and Muggleborns are suffering and they are out their having balls. They aren't fighting!" The man didn't have much support but James was already pushed over the edge. And so he spoke out.

"That's not true!" All eyes were now on him. "They are both working their buts off in order to make sure we win this thing. Senior members of the royal family have died, or were you not here when they reported the King's brother William died. The senior members of the royal family are so busy running in and out of the ministry that the younger members or the family rarely see them anymore!"

"James lets go!" hissed Kevin.

"Who cares? What if we don't want to fight?"

"It's not about wanting to fight. It's your duty as a citizen of Gryffindor."

"How would you know! You are just a child" yelled back the man. "And how would you know how often the members of the Royal family are at home. Are you some friend of a member of the royal family?!" he yelled sarcastically. There were a few chuckles.

"I know because I am a member of the royal family!" James exclaimed pulling off his sun glasses. There were gasps all around the crowd and slowly the people began to come in on him with exclamations of "Prince James". James' eyes widened as Kevin quickly grabbed his arm and they ran. People couldn't apparate around Gringotts so they forced to run to the border. There was a crowd of people chasing after him. Some were photographers, some were teenaged girls, and others were old men and women.

Kevin dragged him into the nearest store and slammed the door shut. Kevin was applying locking spells and calming the crowd. James explored the store. There was no one at the counter so James looked around. It was quite a big store with high ceilings and heavy lighting. James walked backwards putting on his sunglasses and catching his breathe when he felt himself bump into something.

He turned around only to see himself face to face with the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen. She had the reddest hair and the greenest eyes. James was trying to find something to say but his brain currently was out of function.

"I'm sorry," replied the girl. There was a faint blush on her cheeks. "I wasn't watching were I was going." Then she kneeled down to pick a few bags and a dress that were scattered on the floor.

"No, it was my fault. I apologize," James said leaning down to help her. The girl got up and James followed holding out the dress to her. "You should buy it. I'm sure it will be stunning on you."

"Well thank you but I don't really think I'll ever use it," she said. James handed her the dress when Kevin interrupted.

"Alright, we have to go."

"Bye," said James as Kevin held onto his hand and apparated back to the Palace.

"Bye," whispered Lily to the spot that he had been standing in moments ago. She turned around to see Ashley and Madame Malkins watching.

"Who was that?" asked Ashley with a smirk on her face.

"He was quite cute, dear," added Madam Malkins walking towards the counter.

"Yes, but I have no idea who he was," Lily said walking towards the counter to pay for her cloths…including the dress.

OOOOO

As James and Kevin made their way back to the house Kevin's curiosity got the best of him.

"So, who was the girl you were chatting up?" he questioned chuckling.

"I have no idea," James sighed. "Maybe I'll see her at school."

"You might find someone you like more," said Kevin reassuringly.

"Not like her," he replied. Something else was bothering James that he wanted to ask Kevin. He just wasn't sure exactly how to ask so he blurted it out.

"Kevin, are there really that many people who hate us?" Kevin was a bit surprised at the question. "Something you have to understand is that the people need reassurance and because there are so many disastrous occurrences out there they are a bit on edge. Snapping at them, however, will not help."

"I didn't no how else to react. I know my parents do a lot more than have balls. I rarely see them. They're never home. They're always working." They had now walked into the palace.

"I know that James and I don't want you to think that everyone hates your parents based on one man's opinion. It's been a long day. Go get some rest. It's been a long day. I have some papers to fill out."

"Have fun," James said parting from his body guard at the end of the staircase. He went up to his room with intentions to have a nice long sleep.

UVUVUVUVUVUVUV

Lily got into the passenger seat slamming the door behind her. Petunia did not look pleased but began to drive none the less.

"Now keep in mind that Vernon might come to the house. If he does I want you to stay in your room. Play with you quills," she said. Lily honestly didn't care. Her mind was just on the boy she met today. He looked really good even though she couldn't see his eyes. He came off as really nice though. She didn't think it was worth dwelling on though. She would probably never see him again…

XXXXXXXXXX

King Harold was signing a few more paper right before he was to go to sleep. "Is that all Geoffrey?" he asked.

"Yes sir, madam, good night," he said, and with that he left.

King Harold took off his robes and got into bed next to his wife. It was 12:00 in the morning. "Good nigh dear," he said leaning over and giving his wife a kiss on the head. He then rolled over to turn off the lights but his wife stopped him.

"Harold?" said Rosalind.

"Yes?" he said turning around to face his wife again. "Is everything alright?"

"Do you think we are making the right decision in sending James to Hogwarts?"

Harold sighted and rested on his side. He looked up at his wife and began to speak. "We aren't always going to be here dear. He needs to mature and learn to fend for himself. He has the talent, and the whit, and the brains, it just needs molding."

"But you heard what Kevin was telling us about how he reacted today. I'm sure that there will be many kids who will resent him," she replied.

"And that is exactly why he must go. I believe that we've raised him in too sheltered of an atmosphere. He is going to face many difficulties but will have to learn to deal with them. He has to personally interact with it," he said. "Now its been a long day. Try and get some rest darling alright.

"Ok," she said. Harold smiled, and once again kissed his wife on the head, turned the lights off, and went into a deep slumber.

**So what do you guys think of the new plot. Please review with your thoughts. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Tell me what you think. Anyways I have to go sleep.**

**Bye Bye**

**N.K**


	2. And so it begins

_**The Prince and Me  
By:**__ NikkyB  
__**Chapter Two:**__ And so it begins…  
__**Rating:**__ I'm going to make it T.  
__**Couples:**__ JP/LE SB/OC RL/OC  
__**Summary:**__ Lily is a regular witch trying to live with her family trying to neglect her and completing her education. She is a beautiful and quite girl that is in for the journey of her life. James, or rather Prince James, is Crown Prince of Gryffindor. It has been decided by the royal family that he must go to the prestigious Hogwarts in order to "mingle" with his future right hands. He has always been the fun guy of the family. Will he be able to put those characteristics aside to take the crown in his rightful duty at a time of war? Let us see.  
__**Warning:**__ I plan to make this a rather long story and will hate anyone who does not send me a review. I like constructive critiques. _

_I would also like to say that this story will skid off the track of the regular books. The people who are evil and the people who are nice will remain the same but it's not following the Harry Potter world exactly (as you can tell from the summary). And this is not going to be the same as the movie. It is only lightly based on it. _

_I also suggests stories by Mark My Words. To mark my words (Your Welcome : - P) _

**Hey Everyone! Sorry for the time it took to update. Is it just me or does it seem like there aren't enough hours in a day? Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. Another reason it took me a while to update was because there was a few bumps in the plot but I think I've finally got it. So Enjoy! REVIEWS APPRECIATED!**

"Do you have your books?" asked Ashley in a tired tone.

"Check," responded Lily.

"Wardrobe?"

"Check."

"Wand, cauldron, school necessities?"

"Check."

"Jasper set and ready to go?"

Lily looked across her room and watched her owl, Jasper, hopping around in his cage. He was a tawny owl with a white spot on the left corner of his bald head. Lily chuckled and said, "Check." She was currently in her bedroom on the 31st of August, the night before she left, making sure she had everything packed and prepared. Ashley was on the other end of the phone. Ashley was a half-blood with a muggleborn father so she was accustomed to the muggle ways.

"See Lils, I should be the one worried about forgetting something not you. You have nothing to worry about. I should panic but I'm not because if I forget something I will rely on my mum to send it back." She rambled quickly.

"Yes but you see if I send an owl home It wouldn't get a response. It would probably come back with a few astray feathers." Lily said sighing heavily. She got onto her knees and clasped the locks on her trunk. She then heard the doorbell ring downstairs. In panick Lily quickly ended the phone call.

"Hey, Ashley I have to go. The Pig man has arrived," she said with a groan.

"Alright. Later Trixie."

"Bye Nutmeg." She said. She looked up at her clock and saw the small hand go on the eight. Her mother had told her to be ready by 7:45. She had been so rapped up in Hogwarts that she forgot about dinner with the Dursley's. Lily quickly ran through her bathroom to her closet. She put on the green dress she had previously picked out, and the black bangles to match with it. As she was applying some makeup she heard her door open and her mother walk in.

"Get downstairs immediately," she said in an angry whisper. Running a brush through her hair she followed her mother downstairs and made her way towards the Drawing Room. The Drawing Room was a comfortable yet elegant room with a variation of brown walls and white furniture. It was very clean cut. Very Rose Evans. Petunia and her boyfriend Vernon Dursley were seated across the fireplace. Next to them were Kate and Edmund Dursley along with their daughter Marge.

The Dursley's were an odd sort. Together they reached a height of 22 and a half and a weight of…Let's just say they had the circumference of an elephant. Each. There was Mrs. Dursley, Katherine, who was as stoic as someone could get. She showed hardly any emotion unless she was dealing with her Verni-Poo. Her physical features fit this personality with her tightly pulled back black hair and beady brown eyes hidden behind thick black glasses. One thing that was slightly alright was her sense of fashion. She always had the finest of clothes. They would have been better had it not been for the fact that they were two sizes to small.

Edmund Dursley was no better. He was an egotistical, two faced, jerk. He was constantly boasting about the success of his drill company. He had a beard and mustache set that was graying and the crown of his head was beginning to bald yet it seemed he was trying to be "hip" by playing with new gadgets. Marge was a pig-faced snob. She practically lived off of her father's credit card buying whatever she pleased. Any opposition to a purchase would lead to a trail of crocodile tears down her face and a victory on her part in the end. She was probably the skinniest of the Dursley's but that didn't really make a difference. There was some sort of jealousy towards Lily that was waiting to explode.

Lastly came none other then Vernon Dursley. This was Petunia's boyfriend. He was huge with fingers like sausages. He had a porky face, short neck, and a scheming gleam in his eyes. He was in his final year at Oxford (He was originally REJECTED but as his father helped fund a new building, he was reconsidered and accepted) and was training to take over his fathers company. Even if Lily didn't get on with her sister she still felt that he wasn't good enough for her. He wasn't good enough for anyone. He was a wealth and power hungry man and anything but an innocent Verni-Poo.

Lily went through the formalities of saying hello to the Dursley's and her mother led them all to the dinning room were her mother had made roast beef, roasted potatoes, vegetables, and Yorkshire pudding. Lily was seated between Marge and her mum. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley were at the head of the table and Petunia and Vernon sat on the other end. There was little to no conversation except for the occasional weather chat, Mr. Dursley boasting, and Mrs. Dursley telling Rose about the fashion houses in Paris. Lily got the occasional envious glance from Marge and a glare from her mother in order to stop her slouching. As Rose Evans offered for everyone to make their way back to the drawing room Vernon and Petunia stopped them.

"We have an announcement to make," Vernon said with a silly grin, chuckling like a fool. He took Petunia's hand into his own and said, "We'd like to announce our engagement!" There was a sudden commotion of the parents getting up and congratulating there future in-laws.

"We could have a beautiful winter wedding!" exclaimed Katherine.

"Oh Petunia dear we have to go dress shopping," said Rose as they all began walking to the drawing room. Lily stayed put. She sat there in pure disbelief. She didn't want her sister to be a Dursley. She had dated guys better then that. Why couldn't she go back and marry one of them?! She faintly heard Marge squeal "We're going to be sisters!" Lily had it. She got up and her feet led her to the doorway of the Drawing Room. In order to break the commotion she spoke in a loud, firm voice.

"You can't get married." It came out as more of a question rather then a statement. Everyone turned to look at her with incredulous looks. Petunia turned to her slowly in a calm, yet agitated demeanour.

"Vernon and I have been dating, he asked me to marry him, I said yes, we're getting married. What do you not understand?" By now she was face to face with Lily looking straight into her eyes.

"You've only been dating for five months, are you sure this is what you want." she said trying to talk some sense into her sister.

"Lily!" Lily's head snapped to her mother. Her mother once again had a glassy glare on. "That's enough. They are in love, it's their decision, allow some happiness in this household."

"But what about school?" she questioned.

"I don't need school," said Petunia. She gave a small sigh and a batting of the eyelashes and said, "Vernon is so well off we won't need it. Besides, Vernon doesn't want his wife to work."

At this Lily was outraged. "But you've always wanted to be a barrister!"

"Lily dear," cut in Katherine, "be happy for your sister, will you"

"Yes Lily, do be happy for us!" said Vernon with a smirk. Lily wanted to slap it off. She took her seat on one of the coaches and just felt her body go numb. Rose got up and walked over to a table in the corner of the room and as she opened the drawer she said, "Vernon, now that you are going to be a part of the family, I have a present for you."

She pulled out a long blue velvet box and handed it to Vernon. His eyes went wide in glory as he pulled out a beautiful diamond and ruby incrusted watch. This is were Lily drew the line.

That was her fathers watch. The last piece of him she had. Lily got up and before she new what she was doing, snatched it out of his hands and rand upstairs as fast as her feet could take her. She got to her room, locked the door, and wrote a letter to Ashley:

Bring this with you tomorrow. Keep it safe.

-Lily

She attached the note to the box and wrapped it on Jaspers leg. She directed him out just in time. It was right before her mother walked into her room.

"What were you thinking!" she yelled, her face having gone red. "Your sister has finally found some happiness in her life, after all she's been through-"

"What she's been through!" Lily yelled. "What about what you've put me through!"

"What _I_ have put _you_ through?" asked her mother incredulously, equally agitated.

"Yes! Ever since Papa died-"

"Don't bring your father into this!" she yelled closing her eyes with a pained expression on her face.

"I have to!" she said. "It's about time! Why am I being neglected by you? Do you not recall that I am you daughter! Do you not feel an ounce of affection towards me?" Lily did not even have to think. Three years of anger was had been building up and now was the perfect opportunity to pour out. "I'm sorry that I look like him-"

"Lily," her mother said in a stern voice. Her body was shaking by now.

"-but you know what, that tends to be a part of genetics. I'm sorry I was there and I survived and he didn't but it wasn't my fault he died!" Lily exclaimed.

"Lily!"

"I would have thought that you'd be happy that one of us actually survived the accident. You know, maybe if you hadn't been so pushy about the stupidest reasons he would still be here-"

_SLAP!_ That ended the rant. Rose had slapped Lily across the face. Her eyes were now tearing up and she was looking at her daughter with a somewhat blank expression. Lily was staring right back with clear eyes. It was deadly sort of silence and it was as if one was daring the other to break that silence.

"Well, I have to get back to the Dursley's," said Rose looking down at her skirt as she tugged it down. Lily was still staring strait at her mother trying to make eye contact. "I'll have a taxi come over and pick you up tomorrow morning." And with that she walked out of the room.

Lily stood there for a good five minutes. She had always pictured what it would be like for her to let all her emotions out, but it was never like that. Usually it would be a bit more graceful and end with her in her mothers arms. Right now all she wanted to do was scream. She decided that she really needed a good bubble bathe to relax her now sore body.

She made her way into the bathroom and drew a bathe with steaming hot water. She then added her favorite Cherry Blossom scented gel. She undressed and slowly got into the water letting the water wash away all signs of frustration. She was trying to get her breathing steady again. She closed her eyes and saw herself zoom back three years backwards. It was the summer before her third year, her parents wedding anniversary, her father had forgotten because of his workload…

_…It was the 17__th__ of July. Lily was once again 13. It was around 8:00 at night. Her mother was working in her office and her sister went out on a date with some guy named Calvin Wetzel. Lily had been on the phone with Ashley and Marlene (three way) when she heard the front door open. She knew at once it was her father. She quickly got off the line with her friends and made her way downstairs. Her father was hanging his hat and coat when he saw lily and opened his arms for a hug. Lily leaned out of the hug and took a good look at him. He looked very tired. _

_Her father, Christopher Evans, was probably working his way up to being known as one of the best barristers in Britain. He was a fun loving man with emerald green eyes and red hair. His title however mad it so that it was less fun and more work. He spent a lot less time at home these days but always made sure he had time for his girls. _

_"How are you Lily?" he asked as they made their way to the drawing room. _

_"Good," she replied. "I miss you."_

_"Tell you what," he said. "Why don't we go to the carnival down the street tomorrow?"_

_"Fantastic!" she exclaimed embracing her father again. She pulled apart when she heard her mother's voice. "Were have you been?"_

_"I was upstairs-" Lily began._

_"Not you Lily dear," she told her daughter. Then she looked at her husband._

_"At work, Rose. I thought you new that." He went over to give his wife a kiss but she turned the other way. "Is something the matter?" He asked with a look of concern. _

_"You don't recall what today is?" By now she had completely forgotten that Lily was in the room. "It's our anniversary today. I took time off from work but you were know were to be found."_

_Christopher closed his eyes and breathed out deeply. He had no idea what to say. This was a major mistake. "What do you want Rose? I tell you I love you ever day. Why do I need one specific day to tell you?"_

_"It's the thought that counts," Rose replied. _

_"Well what do you want? Dinner, chocolate, flowers?" he asked with his hands wide open. "They're meaningless."_

_"Some flowers would have been nice," she said and with that she left the room. Christopher turned to his daughter. "Come on then Lily, let go get mum some flowers."_

_Lily went along with it. Her father was the most wonderful man she new and her mother was turning that away. She went with her father got into the car and didn't return home that night._

_Lily and her father got into a car accident. A very destructive car accident. Her father died instantly, but Lily was miraculously saved. Any time she thought back to it she wondered if her magic gave a helping hand in rescuing her. _

_When Petunia first heard about her father's death she didn't care about how it happened but just the fact that he was no longer there. As the funeral arrangements were being made Lily noticed her mother would hardly look at her. Lily wondered if it had something to do with the resemblance or the fact that she felt guilty. Lily was not stupid. She could here her mother's friend's talk to her. _

_"You have to help her through this Rose."_

_"She needs her mother."_

_That was never the case. Her mother had suddenly changed from the warm and loving mother to a stoic and at times cold mother. Especially towards Lily. When Petunia was on the brink of depression she had asked her mother what had happened and rightfully demanded an answer. Rose however gave her a different one. _

_"Your sister and father decided to spend the day at the carnival. On there way back Lily wanted to eat. As they left the parking lot a car hit the side of the car." _

_And from that day forward Petunia held a grudge towards her sister. Maybe it was because of the fact that she wanted to be with their dad in his last few hours or because of the fact that she blamed Lily for it. From that year on Hogwarts was home and her friends were family. That night Lily had cried. She had cried for hours and hours and she hadn't cried since._

…Lily got out of the bathe and got into her comfortable pajamas. She walked out of the bathroom and over to the calendar posted on the wall. She removed the cap off of a black marker and put an X on the box marked the 31st of August. Tomorrow she would begin her sixth year at Hogwarts. Taking off her slippers she walked to her bed, slipped under the covers, and flicked the light switch off. There was complete silence and the darkness was only disturbed by the small red lights coming from a timer across the room that counted eight hours, thirty minutes, and forty-eight seconds.

**Cb:** Thank you so much! Hopefully it doesn't get farfetched as the plot goes along. If you feel it does let me know!

**Pip-2250:** Thank You! I really appreciate it! I know grammars a bit of a rough spot for me. Hopefully it will improve as this story progresses.

**RaveGrint:** Thank you very much! They are starting their sixth year. I added Lily screaming to her mother that she was sixteen, so I hope that helped a little!

**Cosmopolitan:** I really appreciate your review! Thank for the heads up. I'm trying to work on the grammar. Let me know if you spot anything. It seems like everyone's getting sick lately. Hope you're better by now.

**Tremma:** Here you go!

**Orangeokapi13:** Interesting name. Thank you for the review. I think I changed all the news to knews. I'm not sure if the edit actually went through. Hopefully!

**RemusSiriusJames:** _I SHALL ALWAYS REMEMBER YOU AS MY FIRST REVIEWER_! I'm glad you like it. I'm assuming, because of your name, that you're a fan of the marauders (excluding peter). Hopefully I come up with a plot for them as well that you enjoy. Thank you again.

**Mark My Words:** I think I already told you everything! I hope you enjoyed it!

**NNC: (Note of Nikky for this Chapter. I shall put one up for every chapter. Just a random rant on something interesting for me) I just saw the movie Across the Universe. It was SO GOOD! I LOVED it! I honestly didn't expect it to be **_**that**_** good but trust me you'll walk out having Beatles songs stuck in your head and the gorgeous faces of Jo and Jim in your head. I know this chapter was kind of short (sorry). I was originally planning to make it really long but I have some undecided stuff about the first day of school so I decided to make that a different chapter. It may take some time I have a few tests lined up but in every other class I'm writing. Plus, I'm anxious to get the next chapter out so…yeah. **

**Bye Bye**

**N.K**


	3. Almost There

_**The Prince and Me  
By:**__ NikkyB  
__**Chapter Three:**__ First Day Blues  
__**Rating:**__ I'm going to make it T.  
__**Couples:**__ JP/LE SB/OC RL/OC  
__**Summary:**__ Lily is a regular witch trying to live with her family trying to neglect her and completing her education. She is a beautiful and quite girl that is in for the journey of her life. James, or rather Prince James, is Crown Prince of Gryffindor. It has been decided by the royal family that he must go to the prestigious Hogwarts in order to "mingle" with his future right hands. He has always been the fun guy of the family. Will he be able to put those characteristics aside to take the crown in his rightful duty at a time of war? Let us see.  
__**Warning:**__ I plan to make this a rather long story and will hate anyone who does not send me a review. I like constructive critiques. _

_I would also like to say that this story will skid off the track of the regular books. The people who are evil and the people who are nice will remain the same but it's not following the Harry Potter world exactly (as you can tell from the summary). And this is not going to be the same as the movie. It is only lightly based on it. _

_I also suggests stories by Mark My Words. To mark my words (Your Welcome: - P) _

**I forgot a quote for the last chapter! Here is one:**

**Everyone thinks of changing the world but no one thinks of changing himself.**

**Leo Tolstoy **

The King Harold Hallway was a long, glass enclosed, bridge leading from the main castle of the Gryffindors to the Wizegmont. It was named after Harold IV who was the mastermind behind the bridge. He believed that his successor, who did not have the ability to apparate, should have a means to get to Wizegmont if the king could not be their. And so he began the tradition of the first in line to go to a session five months after he or she turned sixteen.

It was officially James' turn. The Hallway had previously been a favorite hideaway of his. It was beautifully structured with glass on all for sides. It was an ideal location for people who loved to fly like James. Even for those who didn't love to fly, the scenery was beautiful. All you could see was acres and acres of green lands within the midst of the fogginess the day presented. He wasn't enjoying it to much right now. He was in his political dress robes, walking next to his father, who was surrounded by a dozen of his father's finest assistants, officials, and body guards. To his fathers right was Millicent Bagnold, the current Minister for Magic.

James' first session was more important then probably any of his ancestors and he was being constantly reminded of it.

"Did you go over the guidelines I gave you to read, James?" asked his father.

"Yes," he replied in a flat voice.

"Are you sure you're adequately prepared?" he asked in a low singsong voice, as the doors to Wizegmont opened.

"Father I'm prepared!" he hissed back as his eyes were greeted with the darkness of the room that held the fifty standing members of the Wizegmont including Albus Dumbledore, Chief Warlock. A man in the corner announced them.

"Minister for Magic Millicent Bagnold," Millicent gave a quick nod of the head, "His Majesty Harold IX" Harold gave a quick nod of the head, "And His Royal Highness James Edward Philippe." James cringed at the use of his full name but he followed his father suit and gave a nod of the head.

"Nice to see you again James," he heard a deep voice say. He realized Dumbledore had taken a spot next to him and had extended a hand. There was also a twinkle in his eye that never faded."

"And you, sir," James said, shaking his hand, whilst trying to be polite.

"Well let's get down to business." James took a seat between his father and Minister Bagnold. They stood out in the sea of plum purple robes. He looked up at the balcony surrounding the room and saw his mothers piercing hazel eyes looking back at him. James loved his mother. She would always make sure that he, along with his sister, was enjoying their lives to the fullest. At the same time she was very well aware that that life included being King somewhere long the line, and he was ready to raise him in a way that would allow him to reach his full potential. She was raising the future king, and that was reflected in the look he was getting. Taking a deep sigh he turned his mediocre focus back to the table.

"Gentlemen, we are here to discuss the constant threat of the Slytherin Government on our people," began his father. "It is our jobs to protect them from harms way and so far we are failing" he said as he through his files onto the table in agitation. "In the last two weeks alone we have had 5 attacks, 15 hurt, and 12 killed. Grindelwald is stronger then ever. Albus can you please concur the status of our Aurors."

"We have them positioned towards the north entrance and the west. Right now we are just trying to keep them out of our territory. We haven't been stepping foot into Slytherin."

"Adolphus what news have you heard on his plans."

"No specifics, your majesty, we just know that something big is being plotted up and it's going to happen quickly. They are trying to rid Gryffindor of Muggleborns Your Majesty-"

"And we won't let that happen."

"He's already invaded Ravenclaw Your Majesty," cried someone opposite the table. "I'm sure you are aware of the strength of the Ravenclaw Union."

"Yes I am aware, but we shall retain our strength, bravery, and courage in this time of trouble. I refuse to be dictated too by some bubbling idiot. I have called you all here today because I would like to here your opinions on what should be done to protect our great kingdom."

And so the meeting went on. People offering different ideas of what could be done. There was some heated arguments that James avoided listening too as he zoned himself out of the meeting and lost himself within his own thoughts.

"Diplomacy is the art of establishing relationships with other countries, friendly or unfriendly, which are mutually beneficial. We have to make deals with them, soften them up a bit!" yelled a man on one end of the table to the person seated before him. "All you want to do is take and give nothing in return!"

"You are impossible!" yelled the counterpart. "Are you stupid?! What are we supposed to give them? Innocent lives? They're manipulative. They won't stop at anything to get to what they want."

"I agree with Crowell on this one," said Harold, his head resting on his head, a look of discontent on his face. He then turned to his son and gave him an up down. "James, I'm sure we'd all like to here what you'd like to say."

James who had been doodling in his notebook snapped and looked up at his father as he hastily closed his notebook. Sorry, I was – um – I was busy. What was the question?"

All Harold could do was look away. James looked down the hall and realized that he had a few dozen people staring at him with a look of exasperation, confusion, superiority, and a smidge of disgust. Harold looked up at his wife who stared right back into his eyes. "James you can leave us now," he said. James carefully packed his things after a minute of hesitation and made his way out hearing muttering, know doubt about him, behind him.

"Silence! Now back to business-"

** IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

James was making his way back to the Castle. He was free of body guards yet he felt like he was suffocating. He took of his coat and loosened his tie. He was just running the corner when a small force hit him and his face was covered with dark auburn hair. It took him a moment to realize that it was his sister Beatrice returning from her visit in France.

"Beatrice!" he exclaimed putting his arms around her and lifting her off the ground. He then put her down and put her at arms length. She had not changed a bit since she left. She stood at 5'6 and her hair was tied back. Her eyes were the same hazel as her brother and mother. At 14 she was two years younger then James. The fought like all brothers and sisters should bet he still loved her very much.

"How are you? How was France?" he exclaimed. He put an arm around her shoulder and they walked together.

"Fantastic!" she said. "It was so beautiful."

"That's good! That's very good!" he said looking at her and noting a contemplating expression on her face. "What's up?" he asked halting in his spot.

"I have something to discuss with you…"

"Yes?" he questioned looking down at her.

"I…" she took a deep breath. "I want to go to Hogwarts with you!" said very fast. Before he could respond he was interrupted by one of their butlers Geoffrey. "Master James, your mother and father would like to see you in the Library. Immediately."

"Shit!" he hissed.

"Princess Beatrice! How lovely to see you!" he said with a smile. Beatrice embraced him. "Geoffrey!" she exclaimed. "You're mother has been anticipating your arrival. Off you lot go then."

They walked to the entrance of the Library, a two minute walk, to have a doorman open the door for him. He could already feel the tension. Maybe having his sister come with him would help soften his parents.

The Library was a gorgeously decorated room. It was very large and comfortable. The walls were almost completely covered in books and the parts that weren't were of a dark mahogany stain that blended in with the books shelves. The ceiling was covered in moving paintings of his ancestors, all of whom were pretending not to listen in on their descendents conversation. All of these features went unnoticed by James because he only saw his mother sitting in a plush red chair and his father standing behind her, one of his hands on her shoulder. They both bore serious and disciplined expressions.

"Mum!" Beatrice exclaimed as she ran through the series of chairs and tables and fell into her mother's embrace. James stayed by the door continuing the stare down with his father. Harold was winning.

"I've missed you darling!" she said putting her at arms length giving her a look over. Beatrice untangled herself from her mother's embrace and jumped into her father's arms. Harold's eyes softened for only just a moment to welcome his daughter home. James took this opportunity to make his way towards the rest of his family. Harold let go of his daughter who sat in her respectable seat, and turned his attention to his son.

"I don't know what is going on in that head of yours but it's about time you set your priorities strait! It's time to grow up James," Harold began as he took a step towards James.

"I'm 16 Father. I don't like having my life planned for me," he responded his voice going loud as he took a step back.

Rosalind cut in "I'm sorry James but that's a burden that comes with being a member of this family."

"Then I don't want to be a part of this family!" yelled James. He then immediately regretted it.

"You may not want to be a part of this family but that is not negotiable," said his father taking a step closer to him. "It may not be what you want but you have to no that it is your duty," he continued as he took another step closer. He now had a fire in his eyes that was causing James to look away. His father made an effort to meet his eyes however. "What would you be doing if you weren't a part of this family?"

James looked to the floor. "I don't know sir."

Harold was now face to face with James. "Do you have an idea of your plans for the future?"

"No sir."

"Who would be looking after you, putting clothes on your back, putting food in your mouth…?" James' father said.

"Look!" James exclaimed. He'd had enough. "I'm proud to be a Potter and a member of the House of Gryffindor. There is just too much pressure!"

"Too much pressure," his father scoffed. "Your mother and I have done nothing to exert extra pressure on you or your sister. Don't think we aren't aware of the late night partying and shenanigans you have been pulling off.

"If you believe this to be pressure, then you don't know the half of it. Try having family members and an entire country, filled with your subjects," here he lightly prodded James in the shoulder; at this James looked up, "dependent on you. If you weren't already slightly aware of this then maybe you aren't meant to be King!" he hissed as blue met hazel. Harold was the one to break the eye contact, "I'll see you all at dinner," he said as he walked towards the door. James was still facing the opposite when he heard his father's footsteps stop.

"By the way James," Harold added. "You will soon enough be the 151st ruler of the longest most continues monarchy in both worlds. It's a monarchy that still requires the participation of the king for decisions of the government. So if I ask you if you are prepared, it is not an insignificant question." He then walked out.

James slumped over to the chair opposite to his sister and fell into it. He bend over, his elbows were propped on his knees and he looked down.

"James," he heard his mothers soothing voice say. "You were born to be King and it is time to take things seriously. Excuse me," she said. She put her teacup down and promptly made her way out.

"I guess this would be a bad time to mention school?" asked Beatrice. James let out a groan and through his head back.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Daily, dinner was promptly at 8:00; 9:00 if they had important guests such as other Royal Families, foreign ministers, or heads of state. The house elves always made the most spectacular foods. James had a good relationship with them. They could make him a turkey sandwich whenever he wanted.

Tonight they had made more formal fish and chips. It was small fried pieces of fish, the chips were cut in small pieces, and there was a side of asparagus. James was very close to not going to dinner but fish and chips were his favorite meal. He didn't want to miss it.

There seemed to be a lot of tension lately. James did not know if it was the fact that he was leaving, the fact that he was close to succeeding the throne, or all the troubles that were being cause by the Kingdom at Slytherin.

Nobody talked for the first ten minutes. You could only here the clattering of the eating utensils in the dimly lit room.

"I have an announcement," said Beatrice putting down her fork and knife down.

"Yes?" said Harold taking a bite of fish and looking up at his daughter, inviting the conversation.

"I would like to ask your permission to go to Hogwarts with James." Beatrice said in a very diplomatic voice. Rosalind looked up and Harold stopped chewing. They looked at each other when Beatrice continued. "I'm royalty as well. I am going to start having royal duties and I need ties with my fellow subjects as well! I'll have Lars as a bodyguard at all times and, and, just please let me go!" There were still a few moments of silence. "That's all I have to say!"

"Well you've obviously seemed to have thought about this," said Harold looking at his daughter. "I'm glad to see you're thinking of the future. It seems you're taking things seriously. I don't see why not." He said this while looking up at his wife.

"If you promise to stay out of trouble, which I have no doubts you won't, then I agree as long as you promise to right."

"Thank you!" squealed Beatrice. She got up and embraced her mother. "I promise!"

"Alright then, that's settled," said Harold. "Now tomorrow at around 6:00 we are to take a portkey to Hogwarts were we will hold a press conference and announce Beatrice's decision.

"I was actually meaning to talk to you about that," cut in James. "I was wondering, if maybe, I could possibly, take the train to school."

"James-"

"Please." James looked at his mother pleadingly. "I'll meet you guys there anyway. Rosalind looked at Harold who looked down. Still looking at her husband she said, "Alright then. Go get your things prepared. I'll check on you soon." James took that as a sign of dismissal and made his way out.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Normally it would have been arranged for a house elf to come up to James' chambers and pack everything for him. James wanted to do it himself. He took pleasure out of small things that would be along the lines of other students. He wanted to prepare for the new term. James relished any moment of normality he could get and so he was currently in his room packing.

Had it been another day he would have left the task upon the household. He was determined however to have the whole experience including the packing, the tearful good bye, and the making of friends. There would be some more twists and turns on the way but his parents had given him room to grow and he was taking it.

He looked down at his watch and saw that it was half past nine. It was a beautiful silver watch with an emerald stone in the middle. He had gotten it when he visited Slytherin with his Grandfather. It was actually an irony. Even though Slytherin and Gryffindor were at civil terms at the time, James had the worst time their. He was thrown into a room with a bunch of children of Slytherin decent, whose parents were all pureblood mad. He hated it their. In the back of his mind, James always felt that he wore it as a sense of hope that one day things would be well between the two Kingdoms and he would be able to stop panicking about attacks.

"Yes, come in." Expecting it to be a maid or butler he didn't look up as he was still struggling with the clasp.

"Here let me give you a hand." He looked up to see his mother set a tray of tea on the pedestal and walk over to him. She got down on all four and put her hands on top of the trunk.

"On the count of three alright. One, two, three," they pushed it down and clasped it till it closed. James sat on the trunk and let out a deep breath.

"So are you ready," she said slowly making her way up

"I don't know," he replied has he craned his neck upward to look at his mother. "I mean I want to do this, I want to go to school and I want to do well as I further my education." Here he looked down and then he continued. "Despite what you may think I do take my role as Crown Prince seriously and I do worry about the future of Gryffindor. I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment."

"Darling you aren't a disappointment. You are far from it. I'm just glad that I am aware that you are taking things seriously," she said as she put her hand on her son's cheek and lifted his face so that she was staring into his eyes.

"I'm slightly scared," he said. "What if they shun me? It's not exactly going to be easy getting along with people. Not everyone likes us."

"What are you talking about?" she questioned furrowing her eyebrows.

"The other day…when I went to Diagon Alley…there was a rally about how we aren't doing enough…"

"James, honey listen to me," his mother said, "There is always going to be someone who doesn't like you, or doesn't appreciate you, or doesn't know all the good you bring to the world. That's life, whether you are in the public eye or not. Don't let it bother you. I just want this to be a good learning experience for you. So enjoy it, but stay out of trouble all right."

Rosalind then got up and walked around James to where she had placed the tea. "I brought you some tea she said. I thought it might relax your nerves." James nodded his head. Then he turned his body towards his mother. "I'm going on the train right."

Rosalind let out a breath then said, "If that is what you wish."

James gave a small smile as his mother turned to leave. "Mum!" he called.

"Yes."

"Thank you. For everything." Rosalind stared at her son for a moment with a smile on her face, and than said, "Good Night James."

Later that night when James got into his bed he couldn't help but think of what he might experience at school for the first time. If only he new.

IIIIIIIIIIII

Lily woke up the next morning to find that it was already 10:00. This was not good considering that the train left at 11:00 and it was a half hour drive. Jumping out of be she ran down the stairs calling out for her mother or sister. She couldn't believe that nobody had thought to wake her up! They new she was due to go to school on the first. As she paced around she saw a £50 note and a paper on the kitchen counter. It read:

We decided to go shopping. Call a Taxi. Have a good term.

-Mum

Lily let out a groan. "I don't know why I'm surprised," she said to herself as she ran back up the stairs to her room. She quickly called the Taxi Company and then decided to change. Thank Merlin she was not a procrastinator and had packed her trunk the night before. She put on a brown coloured shirt and some jeans and proceeded to carry her trunk with difficulty down the stairs. It was 10:40 by the time she was in the Taxi and making her way to King's Cross. Hopefully she would get there in time!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

James was nervous. He was very nervous. He didn't know what he was going to do, how he was going to act, how other people were going to act, what he was going to say. All he knew was that he was a few moments away from flooing to the station. He was currently in front of the fireplace in the general study waiting. He had on a baseball hat, sunglasses, a polo and some casual trousers. Apparently it was custom to wear regular muggle clothing.

"All right James, you have everything, don't forget if you need anything let Dumbledore know. He can contact us immediately," said his mother as he gave him one final hug. James hugged her back then pulled away and gave a smile.

"Don't forget James that once every two months we shall get together with professor Dumbledore and discuss current events. Take care," said Harold as he gave his son a hug.

James then turned to Beatrice and gave her a hug. "I'll see you soon he whispered. With one last look to his family and the members of the household that were shuffling around him and his family he grabbed a handful of the floo powder offered to him and was off. There was a tugging sensation in the pit of his stomach as he was off. He landed with a halt at the platform. He immediately noticed all the students scuffling around and their parents scuffling after him. James took his trolley and turned the corner to see the beautiful red train that was the Hogwarts Express. He finally felt some sort of freedom.

**Hey you guys. I can't believe I waited a Month (and two days) to update this. I've just been so stressed out. I have been having tests none stop and had a quarterly (like a Final Exam but for a Quarter) two days ago and just been really busy. But I've been writing as much as I could. Originally I had planned this out to be a LOT longer. I had the outline in my head but as I wrote this it seemed to be long enough of a typical chapter by me and so I was eager to get it out their.**

**I hope everyone had a happy and safe Halloween and happy November. I can't believe its November already. Time is passing by a little too fast.**

**So…Dumbledore is gay…yea I don't really know what to think about that but hey if he's gay he's gay. **

**There was something else I wanted to say but I can't remember. Anyways I really appreciate the reviews that you have been sending to me and I hope you guys send me more. By the way I PROMISE that the next chapter will reach school. I don't really know were else they would go. **

**Bye Bye**

**N.K**


	4. Hmm

_**The Prince and Me  
By:**__ NikkyB  
__**Chapter Three:**__ First Day Blues  
__**Rating:**__ I'm going to make it T.  
__**Couples:**__ JP/LE SB/OC RL/OC  
__**Summary:**__ Lily is a regular witch trying to live with her family trying to neglect her and completing her education. She is a beautiful and quite girl that is in for the journey of her life. James, or rather Prince James, is Crown Prince of Gryffindor. It has been decided by the royal family that he must go to the prestigious Hogwarts in order to "mingle" with his future right hands. He has always been the fun guy of the family. Will he be able to put those characteristics aside to take the crown in his rightful duty at a time of war? Let us see.  
__**Warning:**__ I plan to make this a rather long story and will hate anyone who does not send me a review. I like constructive critiques. _

_I would also like to say that this story will skid off the track of the regular books. The people who are evil and the people who are nice will remain the same but it's not following the Harry Potter world exactly (as you can tell from the summary). And this is not going to be the same as the movie. It is only lightly based on it. _

_I also suggests stories by __**Mark My Words.**__ To mark my words (Your Welcome: - P)_

_**Life isn't about finding yourself, Life is about creating yourself. George Bernard Shaw**_

This was a foreign experience for James. Not once had he been somewhere without having people fawning all over him. It felt good. It felt natural. There wasn't a constant call of Prince James or waving and the bowing and the strict schedules. It was just James going to school and meeting new people. He was even offered help from an older 7th year student to help put his trunk onto the train. James just wanted to take everything in. It was five to eleven and as James didn't really have plans of were to go he decided to make his way down to the opposite end of the train and watch the platform a they left. Pushing past groups of giggling girls, hugging friends, and just people having a genuinely good time he made it to the end and walked out the door.

There were a few steps that would allow you to hop of the train and James took a seat on of them as the whistle blew signaling the departure. James rubbed his hands together to keep from the warmth. He was about to loose himself into his thoughts when he heard a soft voice speaking to him

"Excuse me," called a voice from the platform. James snapped his head to face green eyes. "Can you help me with this? I'm kind of late," she panted over the noise of the trunk. James immediately jumped up and proceeded to help the girl with her trunk.

"Sure," he said putting the trunk up onto the train and dragging it inside. He then realized that the train was moving. Rushing back outside he realized the girl was still on the Platform. "Here," he said extending a hand. "Hold on." He was able to pull her onto the train just in time before the turned the corner and off the platform. Both panting they just stood there for a moment until James took the initiative to speak.

"Have we met?" he asked. James didn't quite remember were he had seen this girl before but he new he had. She was completely stunning with the most beautiful green eyes and fiery red hair. She probably stood at a good 5'7 and was very slender.

The girl looked up at him and gave him an up down. "I think I saw you in Diagon Alley the other day. Weren't you in the dress shop?" she asked.

"Oh, right." James said. "Did you buy the dress?"

Lily chuckled and replied, "No. Didn't have much use for it. I'm Lily," she said as she gave him a smile and extended her hand. James being the young royal that he was took her hand kissed it and said, "I'm very pleased to meet you." Lily gave him an amused look as a slight blush formed on her face. "Oh," he said. "I'm James at you service."

"Pleasure," she said with another slight chuckle. "So…do you want to go find a compartment?"

"Yea sure," he said as he walked behind her. She was struggling with her trunk and he offered to take it instead. James was born blessed with the art of chivalry! There was a slight awkward silence as they walked by a dozen packed compartments. Lily decided to break the ice.

"So, I don't think I've ever seen you here," she said looking at him. This must have meant that she didn't know who he was. James took off his sunglasses to see if she would recognize him but she said nothing and so he replied, "I've been…home schooled."

"Oh," Lily answered. "Well you'll like it here. It's my home. I don't know what I would do if I wasn't here." They walked a bit more until somebody came up in front of them. He had shaggy blond hair and was probably about 5'11. He had a few scars on his face but it made him look…mysterious. He was already fully in uniform and had a small pin on his robes that said Prefect. "Lily!" the boy cried. Lily went up to him and wrapped him in an embrace. James just stood there for a moment. He was just wondering if she had a boyfriend.

"How have you been?" asked Lily. "Have you gotten hurt too much?" she said observing his scars.

"No, no I'm fine," he said with a reassuring smile. Lily turned around to James and said, "Remus this is James, and James this is Remus." Remus gave James a very unnoticeable up down before shaking his hand.

"Hey Lils you missed the meeting," said Remus.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed. "Hey Remus do you mind showing James around and introducing him to the crew. I want to go by Alice and Frank, apologize then find Sasha."

"Yea sure," he said as Lily ran off taking her trunk from James after muttering a quick thanks. This left James and Remus to stare at each other for a few moments before Remus broke the silence. "So…Your Highness." James looked at him incredulously. "How did you-"

"I read," replied Remus. "Plus," he said with a chuckle, "It doesn't hurt that you're on the cover of every newspaper in our world."

"Well Lily didn't seem to notice," James mumbled as he shuffled his feet.

"Yea, well, Lily is a different case," said Remus. "But don't worry. I wouldn't dream of treating you like a Prince."

James laughed at this. He felt a bond with this bloke already. "So let's go I'll introduce you to the rest of the crew. James just nodded his head and let Remus lead the way. They got to a compartment and Remus opened the door for them. Inside were three guys who seemed to be bored out of their minds as they pigged out on an assortment of candy.

"Excuse them," said Remus under his breath. "Guys this is James. James this is Peter," he said as he pointed to the first boy on the left. He was a plump boy with sandy hair and a quality to him that made him look suspicious. "That's John," he said pointing to the next boy on the left. He had blue eyes and brown hair. He seemed alright, just kind of out of it. They both said Hey in return. "This is Sirius," he said pointing to the last boy. He had dark eyes and dark hair that fell in front of his eyes. There was something that made his brain start working over time when he heard the name and saw the person. The same things seemed to be going on behind Sirius' eyes.

"Sirius Black?" James questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"James Potter?" replied Sirius as he stood up to get eye level with James. "I thought mummy and daddy kept you locked away in your castle!"

"I'm assuming you know each other," said John.

"Maybe."

"Slightly."

"How?" squeaked Peter from his corner. James and Sirius just stared at each other without blinking. Sirius began to speak:

"Maybe you're just a pureblood freak, who is to immature to realize that he's wrong once in his life!" yelled James.

"Or maybe you're just a moron who never listens to the full story and assumes everything!" yelled Sirius.

"Quiet!" screamed Remus. "Now look. You may have a bad history but I like both of you as do John and Peter and you're just going to have to learn to get along alright!"

Both mumbled something incoherent and took a seat stuffing a handful of candy in their mouths.

Lily ran through the corridor of the train trying to make it to the Heads compartment. It was the first day of a new year and she was already jeopardizing her position as one of four 6th year prefects. Catching her breath and putting herself together she entered to see Alice and Frank, the Heads, sitting across from each other making plans about the year. Frank and Alice were the "It" couple of the school. Both were gorgeous, intellectuals and friendly. Alice with her long fair hair and chocolate brown eyes and Frank with his long stature and crystal blue eyes. They looked perfect together. When the compartment door opened they both looked up at Lily.

"I'm so sorry I didn't come. My mum didn't wake me up and I was late and I was about to not make it because i was on the platform as the train was leaving and this new kid helped me on it and being prefect you know i thought I'd help him out and then -"

"Lily!" Frank said sternly cutting her off of her ramble. "It's alright. Really. We got everything done in spectacular fashion adn we just finished off." He and Alice then proceeded to embracing Lily.

"It's so good to see you!" cried Alice.

"You too!" said Lily. "Have you guys seen Sasha or Ashley?"

"Um...I think I saw them go towards the Trolley Lady," said Frank. "But I'm not sure."

"Okay, thank you. I'll see you later," said Lily as she made her way outside the compartment. After looking the length of the train she finally found the compartment that held her friends. Running through the compartment she yelled, "Sasha!"

"Lily!" squealed the girl to the left as she dropped her book and got up to give her a hug. Putting her at arms length Lily began, "How have you been? How was Rome in July?"

"Fantastic! It was the last time I was allowed outside of the house. Mum has gone completely mental with our protection services. Oh goodness but the architecture, the city, the culture, the boys, was all simply marvelous. It was breathtaking," she said dramatically falling back on to the seat.

"What am I, minced meat?" asked Ashley from the other couch. "I mean I _know_ you saw me two days ago but come on," she said with frantic arm gestures. Lily chuckled at her dramatic gestures and opened her arms wide for an embrace which Ashley gladly accepted.

"So what's new on your end?" asked Sasha. "Was summer too horrible?"

"They 'forgot' to wake me up. I was late, I had to take a cab, lug my luggage here, then a guy helped me on until I ran into Remus and-"

"Wait, Wait, Wait," interrupted Sasha. "Guy?" Sasha was just _slightly_ obsessed with the male population.

"Ash, remember the guy I saw at the dress shop?" asked Lily as she sat down.

"Yes."

"It was him," said Lily with a twinkle in here eyes.

"Oh, he was gorgeous!" she said.

"What did he look like? What did he look like?" said Sasha getting exited.

"He has really dark, jet black hair, fair skin, and the most gorgeous hazel eyes. He was really nice too."

"He sounds gorgeous," said Sasha. "Did you get a name?"

"Yeas it was-"she was interrupted when Remus walked through the door.

"Hello ladies," said Remus in mock formality.

"Remus!" cried Sasha as she hugged him. "I miss you."

"It's nice to see you," said Remus. "Lily we have to patrol."

"Right!" she cried. "I'm sorry Remus; I'm kind of out of it. Let's go," she said pulling him outside. Before the door closed she heard Ashley faintly scream, "What was his name?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After a long seven hours, and changing into robes, the students were finally making their way out of the horseless carriages and into the castle. James was asked to stay behind in Hogsmeade were he was told his guard would take him to the press conference. As if he wasn't annoyed enough by his choice of friends. He couldn't help but think what that Slytherin was doing here, in his Kingdom, and in his school. It disgruntled him. He sat on a bench to the far left and rubbed his hands together. It was already 5:30. Where were they!

"James!" cried a voice. James looked up to see his good friend Alexandra Bagnold. Most people just called her Sasha. At the age of five she had gone to Russia for a state visit with her mom and heard everyone call her Sasha and was conditioned to that. He completely forgot that she was a student at Hogwarts.

"Sasha!" he said standing up and giving her a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Mum and I are joining into the press conference. As is Zahra and your sister. Not that I'm particularly looking forward to it."

"Sorry," said James feeling obliged as it was for his case.

"It's alright. It comes with the job," said Sasha as she looked behind James. She saw two men walking towards them. "There they are."

"Alexandra, James, it's time to go," said Kevin who was one of two men. The other was Leonard, Sasha's body guard.

"Shall we go?" James said extending a hand.

"We shall!" said Sasha holding her head high as she accepted his hand. And they made their way towards the school.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Where is she!" exclaimed Ashley. They were waiting in front of the school waiting for Sasha. There were dozens of photographers waiting in front of the school and a long table for the press conference. Magical barriers were keeping the students back. So far there was Princess Beatrice Potter, Queen Rosalind Potter, King Harold Potter, Headmaster Dumbledore and Minister Bagnold. "She should let us in! I want to meet the Prince."

"Big deal!" exclaimed Lily. "He's probably some spoiled brat anyway! Besides I'm tired and hungry, lets just go and sit!" she said leaning against the wall and facing the other direction.

"Shh, there they are!" cried Ashley. "Oh my, he is SO cute!"

Lily couldn't resist. She turned around to watch the press conference and there he was with Sasha on his hand and greeting his father.

"Ashley!" hissed Lily pulling Ashley nearer to her. "That's him!"

"Who," Ashley said quietly.

"The guy from the store and the train!" exclaimed Lily. "That's him!"

"Really?" said Ashley wide eyed. "Lily you have good taste. He's cute, apparently smart, and rich!"

"Ashley!" Lily scolded. "Hold on. I'm trying to here what they're saying." By know everyone had been seated in their respectable places, the lights were flashing, and the questions were being asked up a storm.

"Beatrice what influenced you to join Hogwarts?" asked a random reporter in the back.

"Why should I let my brother have all the fun?" she said with a twinkle in her eye. There were chuckles from the enclosed area. "No, in all seriousness, after visiting France and interacting with the population there I began to feel that it was my duty as much as my brothers to have some sense of the wants and needs of the subjects of Gryffindor and I felt this was the perfect place to do that."

"And I'll defiantly be helping in showing her around!" Zahra said with a quick glance towards Beatrice. "It'll be good fun having her here!"

"Professor Dumbledore, can you give us a little inside information on what we can expect this year from the school?"

"Well," began Dumbledore. "We have always held high academic expectations which I'm sure these four students will reach. We have a new Defense against the Dark Arts Professor, Professor Theseus Oberon, as well as the new Quidditch Program in which schools from the other three Kingdoms' shall compete here, and us there. It's a good way to get are students…aware of their surroundings."

And so the Press Conference went on for a while longer until they all got up to leave. Parents and their children walking into a private section of the castle. The entire student body began making their way into the Great Hall as they were starved by this point. Lily stood there for a while longer and got separated from Ashley. She waited for all the students to leave and the shield to come down to go look for Sasha. She was looking for Sasha but James was really on her mind.

How was she supposed to talk to him now? He was a Prince, the future King for god's sake. What would he want with a silly little muggleborn girl like her. She was cut out of her thoughts when a small voice interrupted them.

"Lily!" cried a small second year boy who was walking towards her.

"Eddie!" cried Lily as she gave the boy a smile and an embrace. Eddie was somewhat taken with Lily. Even though she didn't return the feelings she found him cute and a comfort for when she felt like the world was against her. There was a small blush on the boy's cheeks when she let him go. "How was your summer?" she asked.

"It was alright. Mummy and Daddy took us to Ireland," he said as he rummaged through his pocket. "I bought you a present," he mumbled. He handed her a small snow globe that a four leaf clover in the center. "I thought it matched your eyes."

"Thank you Eddie! You really didn't have to but I love it!" she exclaimed. His eyes lit up and he was about to say something when they heard shouting from the opposite hall. "Eddie, why don't you go to the Great Hall and I'll handle this.

"Okay!" he said in a cheery mood. "I'll see you later." With that he skipped off.

Lily was still hearing shouting. She was ready to dock house points if she could only find who it was. Making her way through the tricky Hogwarts hallways she found the source of the yelling and would have yelled back except for the fact that the people at the source of the yelling were the royal family; the King, the Queen, and James…Prince James. It seemed that James was yelling at his parents. To find out for what Lily eavesdropped.

"Why can't you just for once believe and me and let me do my best!" yelled James. "Why do you constantly think that I'm going to fail?"

"Have you given us a reason to trust you?" said Harold in a stern voice. "Your constant gambling, partying, and indiscretion after indiscretion. I don't know how you're going to be King."

"STOP SAYING THAT!" shouted James. That was it. He had cracked. And it was really bad timing too as the person he fancied was watching from the other room. She did not approve of his behaviour. "HOW DO YOU EXCPECT THE REST OF THE POPULATION TO TRUST IN ME IF YOU DON'T EVEN BELIEVE IN ME! I HATE YOU! I WISH I DIDN'T EXIST SO YOU CAN BE HAPPY!"

With that he stormed off without another glance towards his parents. He was going in the direction of Lily's location. Lily gasped when he came face to face with her. He had a look of pure outrage and fury. Nothing was going to stand in his way. He ran into her but passed by without another look. Suddenly Lily wasn't so hungry and decided to return to her room.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

About an hour and a half later Sasha and Ashley along with Jane and Sarah their roommates walked in. Lily was sitting writing in her journal, letting out all of her aggressions.

"Where were you?" exclaimed Ashley. "I was worried sick! You missed it James was sitting right next to us! He was-"

"Don't talk to me about a James," said Lily sternly. Then she turned to Sasha. "Why didn't you tell me that you knew James?"

"I didn't know you were talking about him. Besides, I thought you'd put two and two together seeing as the Minister for Magic and Royal Family are in close contact. We're buds. He's one of my best mates. I think he'd be perfect for you."

"Yea well I don't think so. Someone who doesn't have the decency to say sorry and someone who treats two loving parents like that is an ass in my opinion."

"What happened?" said Jane as she and Sarah got involved in the conversation. Lily recounted her encounters from the time in Diagon Alley all the way to a few hours ago.

"Lily, he's really not bad," said Sasha with a sympathetic look. "You have to understand, that there is an enormous amount of pressure on him. It's not easy. It was probably just his breaking point."

"I don't care. I'm not going to be nice," Lily was not a mean person but she could be as stubborn as hell and not even her friends were going to change her mind. She went to sleep that night not knowing what was in store for her.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Far, far away, in a small manor in Wales, there was a gathering of Grindelwald and his followers.

"Will the four on the mission against Hogwarts come fourth please," he said in a chilling, overly relaxed voice. Six men, all decked in black robes, hoods up, came fourth. "Please let me in on your plans."

"Well sir," began what seemed to be the head. "We have a plan of getting close to the Bagnold girl through Thomas, and the Prince through one of his friends. We know exactly who to get to. Vulnerable boy, we can smell his want of power. It should be easy enough sir. We are working on the floor plan of how to enclose the castle and how to soften the wards. They will take a few months. We are also writing out our hit list. It should be completed soon. We feel that once you have Hogwarts you'll have Gryffindor, and once you have Gryffindor, Hufflepuff will be a piece of cake."

"Excellent!" said Grindelwald from his far corner. "How long will it take."

"About ten month's sir," he said tentatively.

"TEN MONTHS!" he shouted enraged. "No, I will give you until the end of March. If you do not comply I will execute you."

"Yes sir," they said as they left.

"Victory will be mine Albus Dumbledore. Victory will be mine," he whispered as he got lost in his thoughts.

**Was that fast enough you guys! Well don't get used to it, I just new exactly what to right in this chapter. This wasn't as long as I would have liked my chapter to be but I'm telling you guys, it was supposed to be all one chapter. The next chapter may take some time. I want to right two chapters before posting the next one up! I just took a Shakespeare workshop and am completely obsessed. "Tomorrow, and tomorrow, and tomorrow…" is my new favorite monologue. **

**For those of you who might wonder and didn't catch it, Zahra is Sasha's little sister who is the same age as Beatrice. I am also want to put up the pictures of the people who I think should play certain characters but I have no idea how so if somebody can tell me I'd appreciate it. I don't have all of them yet but there's what I have. If you guys have someone you think would fit the character perfectly even if it replaces who I put please let me know. I'd really appreciate it. Enjoy!**

**P.S Please, if you're going to put me under your favorites list and alert list and not review, please don't. Please just review it's not that hard and I hate it when people put me under favorites and alerts and don't take the time to just say Good Chapter or even Bad chapter I don't care just review and constructive criticism really helps me so please and thank you!**

**Bye Bye**

**N.k **


	5. AN

Hello people's, sorry if you were expecting this to be an update…I can't believe it's been like four months since I updated anything. Honestly I didn't even remember writing that last chapter. All I can say is busy busy busy and have not had a spare moment to think of anything other then the work presented to me. At first I was going to post this message saying that I would take this story down to rework on it and then publish it but reading over the story again, some of my initial ideas came back. I don't know I was really looking forward to putting this on a break and writing a Gilmore Girl Fanfiction. The thing is I have moments of obsessing over something and the harry potter obsession has kind of worn off and was replaced with Gilmore Girls. I think if I write both they may be kind of similar so I shall decide which one I'm going to right and let you know. Maybe I'll pick both…but if I do it's going to take forever to write. Anyways thanks but I just got an inspiration for another chapter for prince and me so I might post that and then take an official break from the story. Thank You for reading my ramble!

NikkyB


End file.
